narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Suigetsu Hōzuki
A Sound ninja? Is Suigetsu really a shinobi of the Hidden Sound. I thought he was from the Mist, then captured by Orochimaru for experimentation. --Dubtiger 23:10, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::He's of the Otokagure the same as Sasuke is. He's not FROM Otokagur, but he is their shinobi, just like Sasuke is from Konoha but is a Otokagure shinobi. I think its a matter of perspective, but really anyone who has been made something of Orochimaru and has spent a stupid amount of time in his village makes him a Oto.--TheUltimate3 00:56, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Deletion Don't. Suigetsu is very important to team Snake. If you should delete him make an article for team Snake 159.28.60.246 23:45, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Against deletion. Suigetsu could prove to be a major character. Mr. Briggs Inc. 01:30, 18 November 2007 (UTC) This isn't Wikipedia. The article is getting deleted mainly because it was a pure cut and paste job from Wikipedia with VERY little edits done. It could be saved if it was put in the Narutopedia format though with that Wikipedia template leading to where ever he is on Wikipedia.--TheUltimate3 03:47, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ^_^ Remember something... I have deletion powers, I don't need to tag something to have it deleted. So if you see me tagging something for deletion. It doesn't mean that the whole character or whatever is going to disappear. It means that the current revisions are extremely bad. And because of that, those revisions are going to be deleted. And we want a better job to be done on the page. So, find the article. Copy here using the instructions you'll find at How to copy from Wikipedia and Step-by-step guide to a Wikipedia base and we'll delete the bad revisions. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 18, 2007 @ 04:48 (UTC) Move v 8 tails? http://img55.onemanga.com/mangas/00000004/000075552/04.jpg Suigetsu uses a seemingly powerful move here, which IMO doesnt go under the "hydration" technique. Should another move page be created? Zetsu's interference "It is later revealed that Zetsu interfered in the fight, leaving both Suigetsu and Kisame alive. " This part should be removed. Kisame was most likely pissed about Zetsu "interfering" in the Itachi/Sasuke fight. Physical Prowess and Chakra? When was the info of this part stated? I only recall Karin talking about huge chakra when she discoverd the eight-man team (chapter 365 page 3-4), when Kisame came (chapter 380 page 7-8), and when Killer Bee became eight tails (chapter 414 page 1-3). Jacce | Talk 10:41, 2 June 2009 (UTC) How did Suigetsu zabuza sword after 3 years, why no one from village of the "Bloody Mist" search for her and found her? In the Kirigakure the Seven Ninja Swordsmen are very powerfull men, and maney ninja from thish place want to bee one of them, but from the moment Zabuza died until Suigetsu become a "Ninja Swordmen" nowone from Kirigakure or from the any ninja village look for her, more Kakashi let it there like an worthless item, but if really is an wortless item why the Seven Ninja Swordsmen are so well seen? :The swords men was held high because of therir skill. There was nothing special with Zabuza's sword, it could easely be remade. Kakashi left it as a nich headstone. No one else from any other village took it because they diden't know about it or diden't care. Jacce | Talk 17:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Yes I agree with you here Zabuza`s sword has no special power,but Kisame has some special powers. Image this image shows Suigetsu as shown in the anime. Could it replace the itteh bitteh splash image? ~Hakinu (talk | ) 18:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :We prefer a image from the actual episode he appers in, which would come out on Thursday. Jacce | Talk 18:36, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :: I can agree to the idea, but it's a bit strange to me, since the image is an official release. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 18:55, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oh the episode didn't air yet...hm...--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:10, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::It's not a official thing, its more of a quality thing. A preview normally only gives you one single shot of the character to chose from, and it's not always that great of one. IMHO this image in particular we get for the preview is a particularly bad image of Suigetsu. However the episode itself is likely going to have a whole pile of shots of Suigetsu, and most likely will have a shot of a much better quality angle at a better time, and give us the option of what to pick. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 22, 2009 @ 23:48 (UTC)